Entropía
by kattzz
Summary: UA. Todas las cosas tienen un comienzo, y como tal un final, todo tiene su tiempo, se desvanece, se desgasta, se desorganiza y muere al final... morira mi amor por ti, ¿se convertira en entripía? dime, respondeme...


_**El siguiente fic es un regalo para el foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Skip Beat! y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei._

_**Entropía**_

Las pesadillas vuelven. Me despierto me veo en el espejo; realmente no sé qué puedo encontrar, no, no soy la misma, mi reflejo no es el mismo, mi cabello negro desapareció es rubio, rubio rojizo, no hay brillo en mis ojos, el dolor los inunda, manchas negras debajo de mis parpados demuestran mucho, mucho de lo que he vivido y no quiero recordar. No puedo, no soy la misma, maquillaje, mi mascara, mi refugio, mi vía de escape.

Me oculto, lo necesito pero me hace daño, mi droga, mi dulce droga, me vas a matar.

— _Por favor no te vallas, quédate — dije, suplique, llore, me humille._

— _No puedo Kyoko — dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos no demuestran nada, no hay sentimientos, no hay nada — debo irme ya, todo entre nosotros se acabó, no es más — soltó mi agarre y se marchó, salió del apartamento, se fue, se fue para siempre, me abandono, me abandono después de todo lo que hemos vivido._

El timbre me saco de mi recuerdo — Ya voy — grito, sé que me escucho, vivo en lo que denominaríamos una pequeña caja, un cuarto, un baño y una cocina, sin sala, sin comedor, sin nada más, no los necesito, pero es tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora. Abro la puerta y es él de nuevo. Ren.

— Buenos días preciosa — dice más que sonriente, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué quiere de mí después de todo lo que ha pasado? Él lo sabe todo, sabe que estoy rota, sabe lo que paso con _él_ y aún sigue allí, sigue a mi lado.

— Buenos días — contesto amable, él es el único, mi único amigo, él el único que me queda, lo único de mi antigua vida con lo que tengo contacto.

— _¿Cómo pudisteis hacernos esto? — grita fuertemente mi madre, mi padre me ve, me ve con decepción y realmente lo entiendo, yo misma estoy decepcionada de mí, no creo en lo que me he convertido. — después que te dimos todo nos sales con estas. — grita y grita pero no me ayuda, quiero gritar, quiero escapar, no puedo, no en este momento. — él es el esposo de tu tía, por el amor de Dios. — no quiero escucharla, no quiero, no lo soporto, ya es suficiente con el dolor que tengo, no quiero que duela más, no más dolor._

— _Esto no puedes seguir así — dice mi padre que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora — ya no te reconozco ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hicisteis con mi hija? — sus ojos, sus ojos demuestran que siente lo que está diciendo, es verdad no soy yo, no soy yo, cambie, cambie, cambie por él, no lo aprecio, pero y ellos no lo entienden; a él lo necesito aunque se fue y me dejo lo necesito — márchate no regreses — lo dice con dolor en su voz, no por mí, por mí no lo siente, es por ella, por su hermana menor… solo por ella, no soy nada para él, nada, no le importo._

Llego al trabajo, pase mucho metida en mis recuerdo, recuerdos dolorosos, no los puedo borrar, qué más quisiera que se borraran, que desaparecieran. Ren me trajo, él lo hace cada vez que puede, se despide de mí con una radiante sonrisa. Entro al edificio, me escondo, evito cualquier contacto con los demás, barro, trapeo, sacudo, limpio, organizo y dejo algo que él me dio, humillación, desprecio por mí misma; no me reconocen, no lo hacen, a nadie le importo, me olvido, me destruyo, no me quiere, me desecho.

— _Lo lamento mucho jovencita perdisteis al bebe — dice el médico, cinco meses, él se fue también, era un niño lo iba a llamar como tú, él también me dejo. Ella me tiro, no fue un error ella me tiro, nadie me creerá, ella es la víctima, no yo, no mi hijo, es solo ella, es por ella por quien se preocupan, por ella me quede sin nada. Después del legrado, nadie estuvo conmigo, nadie te lloro junto a mí, mi angelito, mi pequeño angelito. Estamos solos, mi angelito, te quiero, te querré, te quise desde me entere de tu existencia. Cada momento que paso sola, te recuerdo, lloro, lloro pensando en cómo sería tu nariz, tus ojos, tu boca, te parecerías más a mí o a él, lloro, lloro no puedo evitarlo, me acostumbre a la idea de no estar sola, de poder tenerte conmigo siempre._

— Lo lamento señorita ya no necesitaremos más de sus servicios — me despide, no siento emoción alguna, su absurdo discurso de compasión, miles de veces lo he escuchado, de todos modos me voy, no regresare, me tengo que ir, de nuevo me tengo que ir, ella sabe dónde estoy, es ella la que mueve sus recursos, es ella la que me ha destruido la vida. Ren siempre está a mi lado, me ayuda, me apoya, me sostiene, es mi faro en la tormenta… no puedo no es el momento, no ahora, no mañana, pero si un día, un día brillara la luz para mí.

— ¿A dónde vas a ir?

— No lo sé, no les interesa de todas maneras — les digo, hipócritas, solo están por el chisme, solo quieren contárselo a todo el mundo. No quiero, no quiero que nadie sepa a donde voy, ya no existo, ya no soy ella, fui completamente borrada de esta _familia_, de este mundo, ya no pertenezco a ellos, soy libre pero encadenada, encadenada a un pasado, un pasado doloroso.

Como lo extrañaba, gracias a que me encontré con él, con Ren, algo mejor, él mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, me quiere ayudar, él me lo pidió, pero ¿no le arruinaría la vida a él también? Un mes, dos meses, tres, cuatro meses, me ayuda, vuelvo a sonreír, no lloro, no como antes, lo recuerdo, mi pequeño angelito, lo visito, le cuento cuan feliz estoy con Ren, no quiero dejarlo, pero es hora, es hora de marcharnos nuevamente, ella nos encontró, nuevamente nos encontró, no puedo dejar que destruya mi felicidad nuevamente, no puedo.

Un año, dos años, seis años pasaron.

El foso oscuro quedo atrás, ¿maquillaje?, ¿otra cara?, ¿otra mascara?, si, si lo es pero ya no es igual, ya no es la misma que hace años, cambie, cambie por él. Por mí, por mi angelito y sobre todo por mi felicidad; madurez, 25 años ahora, 18 años ayer, lo mismo, lo mismo, una mano en el foso, me jalo, me saco, me sostiene, no me ha dejado, siempre a mi lado, él siempre a mi lado.

— Cariño, por favor déjalo ir, te haces más daño del que crees — me da un beso en la frente y uno en los labios, lo quiero pero _él_ sigue allí mi sombra la que me tortura; siempre que me encuentra perdida en mis pensamientos es lo mismo, lo mismo, no entiende que solo lo quiero a él, solo a él, _él_ ya quedo atrás, debe entender.

— _Por fin te encontré — dice una voz a mis espaldas, me volteo es él, él mi mejor amigo, mi Ren, me abraza, lo abrazo. — mi pequeña Kyoko, su felicidad me contagio, por un error él no es mi…_

— _Ren — fue lo único que le pude decir. Lo abracé, lo necesitaba, no hace mucho que __**él**__también me dejo, que mi angelito me dejo._

Desde ese día, él no se separó nunca de mí. Lo amé, lo amó y sé que lo amaré cada día de mi vida, pero tenía, no, tengo que cerrar ese momento de mi vida donde esta _él_, ese desgraciado que me arruino, ese que me engaño, me engaño para alejarme de mi amor, de mi felicidad. Ren lo sabe, él sabe dónde está, no me dice, el miedo lo domina, no le pregunto le hace daño, quiero y no quiero saber, pero es el momento, no sé cómo él se lo tomara, necesito que ese encaprichamiento que me costó tanto por fin tiene que cerrarse completamente.

— Toma — dice intentando ocultar el dolor de su voz, un papel doblado, la abro bajo su atenta mirada, es _su_ dirección, en esta misma ciudad, desde cuándo, desde cuándo esta _él_ tan cerca de mí — tu sabes que nunca he perdido el contacto con él, regreso hace un año, hay cosas que necesitan hablar los dos — dice, su mirada, su triste mirada, me lo dijo todo, todo lo que no quiere decir, no quiere expresar, todo lo destrozado que esta, no puedo hablar, las palabras no me salen — voy a ir a un hotel, te dejare un mensaje para cuando termines de arreglar todo, si es que quieres seguir con esto. — se va, no me muevo, mis piernas, mis brazos o mis cuerdas vocales no me responden, mi cerebro se atascó. Se va, no me dejes, no te alejes de mí, tú sabes, tú sabes que no lo quiero, tú sabes la verdad, sabes que me engaño, me alejo de ti, ¿Por qué haces estos? ¿Por qué?

5 días, 5 días sin la luz de mi vida, no lo soporto, lo necesito; es la hora, todo debe quedar claro, debo buscarlo, llame a su oficina y concerté una cita, no di mi nombre, no quiero que huya, es hoy, pero Ren, Ren me preocupa, lo necesito, esto es primero, dejar de preocuparlo es lo mejor, debe morir para que vuelva a nacer. Su secretaria me atiende, _"espere un momento"_ me dice, estoy nerviosa, no sé qué pueda suceder, unos minutos después me dice que pase, allí esta él, su cabello rubio, sus ojos brillantes y su cuerpo perfecto, mi corazón, mi corazón no retumba como antes, se mantiene tranquilo, me alegro, confirmo lo que ya sé. Él me ve, se sorprende, se pone de pie de inmediato.

— Hola Shô — nuevamente no siente nada, nada al decir su nombre, sonrió, todo ha terminado, para mí, no hay nada más que nos ate, solo mí angelito, debe saberlo, lo debe.

— Kyoko ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Necesitáis un abogado? — dice, intentando sonar divertido, pero no lo es y lo sabe.

— No, no lo necesito tengo al mejor — Ren vino a mi mente — solo quiero hablar contigo.

— Bueno siéntate — él llamo a su secretaria y cancelo las demás citas para la mañana, no debían de ser muchas más, son las 10 am — Y dime que es lo que te trae por aquí después de tantos años sin habernos comunicado — comencé a hablar, comencé a contarle lo que paso con mi familia, su abandono, su rechazo, de mi viaje a otra ciudad, de cuando me entere del embarazo, se tensó, sé cuánto desea un hijo, y ella, mi tía Mimori no pudo dárselo, no pudo quedar embarazada sin importar que tratamiento se hiciera, por eso, por eso ella me empujo, ella no soporto verme, se lo dije, ella ha muerto no quiero ensuciar su memoria, es la verdad y nada más que la verdad, con cada cosa que le voy contando su cara se contorsiona más y más en el dolor, no dijo nada, se quedó allí cayado, pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

— Dios Kyoko ¿Por qué no me buscasteis? — lo dijo como un reclamo, no, no tiene derecho a hacerlo, él perdió ese derecho cuando me dejo, cuando de su boca salió ese "_todo entre nosotros se acabó_".

— Tú mismo me lo dijisteis, cuando te fuisteis del apartamento que teníamos, que más podía hacer, el hombre con el que salía era diez años mayor que yo, primo de mi mejor amigo, que sabe todo de mí, estabas casado con mi tía, no podía más, sabes que esa relación no era más, la consumimos hasta que ya no dio más.

Termine gritando, allí todo quedo más claro para mí, me fui, lo deje con la palabra en la boca, me marche, solo lo necesito a él, mi Ren, y ahora él entenderá por fin que solo es él y nadie más; salí del edificio tome el primer taxi vacío, le di la dirección del hotel, ruego que conduzca rápido, que lleguemos rápido, necesito verlo, el taxista se preocupa, me pregunta varias veces si estoy bien, solo digo que sí, pero que conduzca rápido, lo más rápido que pueda; por fin llego, llego al hotel, entro corriendo, tropiezo con algunas personas, hasta que llego a la recepción, pido la llave, ellos piden mi nombre, lo doy, él dejo una llave para mí. Es en el tercer piso, la habitación, es cerca, me acerco a los ascensores demoran demasiado, no, no tengo paciencia para esperar, miro para los lados, veo las escaleras, corro hacia ellas, de igual manera las subo, corro por el pasillo, allí al final encuentro su habitación, abro y entro silenciosamente, está acostado en la cama, ha bebido, hay muchas latas de cerveza a su alrededor, me acerco, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, está completamente dormido, un dulce ángel, sus ojos azules ocultos, su dulce boca entre abierta, su cabello castaño… es viernes, no trabaja en las tardes y el sábado no trabaja, no aguanto estar separada de él, me subo en la cama, acaricio su cabello, beso ligeramente sus labios, susurra mi nombre entre sueños, me dice te amo, mi corazón se acelera, vuelvo a besarlo, sus ojos se abren lentamente, me ve o eso creo, sonríe _"no desaparezcas de mis sueños como de mi vida"_ susurra, está dormido todavía, sonrió, mi dulce príncipe, lo beso nuevamente, acaricio su cabello, vuelve abrir los ojos, me ve, sus ojos brillan, "_Te amo_" le digo, me sonríe de vuelta, toma mi cara entre sus manos, hace que me acerque a sus rostro, nos besamos, ahora sí está despierto, es nuestra entropía de amor… no esto que tenemos Ren y yo no tiene final no es entropía es más que eso, no se desgasta, no se desorganiza y no muere. No, no es y no será entropía.


End file.
